


Coming Home

by bgn846



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Episode Ignis Alternate Ending, Fluff, Ignis can still see, Kissing, M/M, Noct survives in the end, hand holding, wor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 16:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn846/pseuds/bgn846
Summary: Prompto has a moment alone with his friend on the rooftops of Lestallum before they storm Insomnia and bring back the light.  Someone may or may not confess their true feelings.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kn0pa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kn0pa/gifts).

> I got an awesome prompt from Kn0pa and this fic was born. I hope you all like it!

The gravel of the roof crunched under his feet as Prompto led the way to the edge. Noct followed behind pausing every few seconds to take in the view. Prompto would turn around quickly, fearful that he was dreaming. Maybe Noct wasn’t really there and he was still waiting for the return of the king.

Every time he turned his best friend would be there smiling at him. When they’d reached the ledge Prompto plunked down on the roof and let his legs swing free. “So what’s it feel like to be back?” he asked. 

Noct slowly sat down next to him and took a deep breath. “Surreal, time passed differently, I almost didn’t believe that I’d been gone for ten years.”

“Oh. I can’t even imagine what it must have been like in there.”

“It’s hard to describe. I learned things and gained the crystal’s power.”

Prompto nodded but didn’t know how to respond. His friend had gone through a lot and now he was still expected to vanquish Ardyn. There wasn’t much time left before the four of them would storm Insomnia and take back what had been lost. 

“So what happened while I was away, besides the obvious?” Noct asked.

So many thoughts flooded Prompto’s mind, it was hard to pick which ones to relate back to his friend. “Buddy, that’s a tough question. Is there anything specific you wanna know?” 

“Not really, I just don’t want to feel left out. I missed so much ya know.” Noct paused and shook his head. “We were on the road trip and now the car is gone forever. I have so many memories of us all hanging out together.” 

At the mention of the regalia Prompto remembered something. He’d always felt slightly guilty at not being able to tell Noct a certain story. Now seemed as a good a time as any. “Hey uh – do you remember that small stain on the center console?”

“Wha?” Noct wrinkled his brow and then his eyes widened as he stared at Prompto. “Yes! The one that Ignis blamed me for when I had nothing to do with it! Why?” He demanded.

“Well that was actually my fault.”

Noct narrowed his eyes at the blond and pouted. “I knew it! Please tell me you’ve cleared my name since I’ve been gone.” 

Prompto shamelessly shook his head and bit his lips so he wouldn’t laugh. Noct looked so put out at having been blamed for this incident.

“Are you at least gonna tell me what happened so _I_ can tell Iggy later?!” 

Unable to stop the laughter from erupting out of his mouth Prompto reached out and clapped a hand on Noct’s shoulder. “You’re not gonna like it.” He warned him. 

“I don’t care, enlighten me.” He announced.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn ya.” Prompto offered before he launched into the story. He’d had fond memories of that evening. They’d all been camping near Hammerhead and had retired for the night. However, Prompto had been awoken by Gladio when the big guy couldn’t fall asleep. It had been earlier on in the trip and Prompto was still not sure how Gladio felt about him. 

Noct interrupted him quickly. “You do know that Gladio always liked you.”

“Yeah I know that now, but back then I was still nervous.” Continuing, Prompto recounted how the shield had suggested they go for a drive. Noct couldn’t hide his surprise at the comment. Night driving hadn’t exactly been safe at the time and it still wasn’t. However, since they had been so close to hammerhead Prompto had assumed Gladio thought it would be okay.

So they had snuck out of the tent and left a note for good measure in case it was noticed they were missing. Thankfully the drive had been devoid of daemons and they’d reached Hammerhead in no time. 

Holding up his hands Noct stopped Prompto. “So what did you guys do in town anyway and what does this have to do with the stain in the car?” Prompto didn’t have time to answer when Noct spoke again quickly. “Who drove? You sure as heck didn’t. I know you always tried but I didn’t think Gladio liked it either.”

“Hey I’m not that bad but if you must know Gladio did drive and he did fine. I think the only reason he never drove before were his long legs. I remember he had to adjust the seat nearly all the way back.” Prompto offered. Smoothing out his shirt he worked to remember his spot. Gladio’s aim had been the diner in town that was open late. He had figured grabbing a bite to eat would be the one thing that could help them fall asleep later. The shield had ordered a burger and fries and Prompto had ordered a milkshake. 

They had sat and talked for almost an hour before it was decided to head back to the campsite. Prompto had gotten the rest of his milkshake to go and had been nursing it during the drive. 

“So I’m sensing this stain is milkshake related.” Noct cut in. “I mean what else could it be.”

“Oh it’s not that simple dude.” Prompto exclaimed. “I thought I saw a hornet in the car.” He replied quietly.

“Annnnnd – what happened.” Noct drawled. 

“Oh nothing too serious, I may have shouted or possibly even screamed.” 

“Well I know the car didn’t crash so what happened?”

“Did you know that Gladio doesn’t do well with sudden ear piercing noises? Apparently my voice can reach that level.” Prompto sighed. “The big guy freaked out, like really bad, and swerved the car around the road like we were driving on ice.”

“Six, so Gladio – no wait, he wasn’t holding the milkshake you were.”

“Yeah well on top of me thinking I’d seen a hornet and worrying we’d hit a tree I chucked my milkshake in the air.”

Noct stared at him blankly for a few seconds and then burst out laughing. 

“Hey it’s not that funny! We had to spend an hour cleaning up everything.”

“I guess you missed a spot.” Noct snickered. 

“Oh man, we were both so worried you guys would figure it out. Gladio did a really good job matching the car up with the tire tracks when we came back.” Prompto sighed. “Then when Ignis immediately blamed it on you the next morning we were so relieved. If you hadn’t driven us to the campsite the night before then we would have been in trouble for sure!”

“You’re such a stinker that you never told me.” Noct huffed.

“Yeah well I assumed you would immediately go to Ignis and tell him.” 

“Only because I’m innocent!”

Prompto started laughing again and he realized it had been far too long without Noct. They had so much fun together and he hoped it would continue on like this forever. Once the laughing fit had died down they remained quiet watching the lights of lestallum burn bright. 

Noct finally broke the silence. “How was everyone while I was gone?”

“What do you mean?”

“How did you three cope?” Noct asked. “I mean you all seem okay now but I can’t even think what it must have been like with everything dying around you.”

“I won’t lie, it wasn’t easy. The first two years were really bad but we all pulled through.”

“Did you all stay together?”

Prompto sighed, they’d tried to stay together but the demands of fighting the scourge tore them apart sometimes. “We’ve been better about seeing each other more often these days.” He answered.

“You didn’t fight with each other did you?” Noct asked worriedly.

“Nah, nothing like that. Gladio got a promotion in the guard so he helps Cor out a lot. He’s out on missions all the time so it’s hard to catch up.” The blond shrugged. “Ignis goes on frequent recon assignments searching for information. We even went a whole year once without seeing each other.”

“Damn that sucks.” Noct exclaimed. 

“It only happened once and we made sure to never do it again.”

“Did Ignis heal alright after I got sucked into the crystal?”

Prompto thought back to that moment. Ignis had been dying and Noct had saved him. “Yeah, he needed to rest for a day or two afterwards but aside from his small scars he’s right as rain.”

“I wonder if he missed me.”

“Yes! Oh emm gee yes!” Prompto blurted.

“Tell me more!” Noct shouted. “He doesn’t really like to share emotional stuff.”

Huffing Prompto shook his head. “The first two months were absolute hell Noct.” The blond paused and looked at his friend. “Ignis would have these weird episodes where everything seemed fine. Almost like how it used to be back in insomnia. He’d clean up our tiny apartment here in Lestallum and make dinner. Then he’d sorta go crazy for a day.”

Noct looked at him wide eyed. “What d’ya mean crazy?”

“He’d storm around trying to throw everything out insisting that we were all doing the wrong thing by sitting idle. He’d say that you needed us to be ready to fight and not making house.”

“Oh man that sounds harsh.”

“Gladio got tired of it and kept leaving on missions. Finally Ignis and I had a fight about it.” 

Noct looked indignant. “I thought you said you guys didn’t fight.”

“Not long term or anything, I mean we all used to snap at each other before the trip.”

“True, so you and Iggy fought, then what?”

“I’ve never seen Ignis lose his shit before Noct, it was so strange. Turns out he was having major anxiety about how to live life without you.” 

“He didn’t seem out of it when we reunited.” Noct lamented. “I should make sure to talk to him.”

Prompto held up his hands. “Ignis is fine, trust me. That was nearly ten years ago buddy. We’ve adapted and grown stronger. I’m the poster child for anxiety, remember? Our fight turned into a little mini therapy session and we worked through some stuff.” 

“Like what?” Noct pushed.

Prompto didn’t want to elaborate. Ignis and he had a really good talk that day, so many years ago. He’d confessed his feelings about Noct and Ignis had actually been supportive. Having a crush on your best friend wasn’t something you talked about freely. “Um – it was a long time ago Noct, and besides it was some private stuff.” 

“You sure that Ignis is okay now?”

“Yeah he’s good. We help each other out when we get down. If we hadn’t exploded that one day who knows what would’ve happened.”

“Did Gladio come around more often after that?” Noct queried.

“He tried; I mean things are hard without sunlight to keep the daemons and monsters at bay. We are much better about getting together now. Ignis and I share an apartment for crying out loud so we like best buds and Gladio stops by at least once a week.” 

Noct heaved a relieved sigh. “Good I can’t bear the thought you guys living in misery while I was away.”

Prompto laughed nervously. He wasn’t exactly living in misery just occasional loneliness. 

His friend shifted and turned towards him. “How have you been? I’m thankful you three found a rhythm but I wanna hear your story.”

Prompto suddenly felt like he was back in school and the teacher had picked him to answer a question he didn’t know. He was surviving that’s what everybody did in the darkness. The longer he stayed quiet the more nervous he became. 

“Hey buddy, it’s all good. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” Noct rushed. “If you’re tired of talking I get it.”

“No! That’s not it!” Prompto blurted, “Um – I’m not sure how to --.” Sighing heavily he buried his head in his hands. Why was it so hard to tell someone you liked them? The fear of rejection crippled his mind. What could be worse than to hear your best friend didn’t like you the same way? Life would go on like it always did. Though, Prompto wasn’t sure he could handle another ten years of not knowing how Noct felt.

“Prompto, you’re freaking me out. Will you please tell me what’s wrong?” Noct pleaded. “Did something happen between you and Gladio or Ignis? Something you’re too afraid to tell me about?” 

Huffing a small laugh into his hands Prompto took a moment to enjoy Noct’s clueless guessing. This trait was one of the many things he loved about his friend. Thinking back to when he’d told Ignis about his true feelings. The advisor, who was also clearly suffering from his charges absence, simply suggested he speak the truth when the time came.

The time was upon him and he felt like a coward. Ignis had also assured him that nothing bad would occur if he confessed. He’d pointed out, correctly so, that Noct would still be his friend. Prompto had already decided he was going to stick by the king no matter what. What difference did it make if they were only together as friends?

Taking a steadying breath Prompto lifted his head. “Sorry for being a dunce. I’ve wanted to tell you something for a long time and I didn’t know how.”

Noct kept his mouth clamped shut for a second as he looked on. Prompto could tell he had a million thoughts racing through his mind. Based off his furrowed brow it appeared he was worried primarily. Finally he spoke. “Please don’t land some terrible news on me right now. Don’t tell me you’re dying or that Ignis or Gladio are or something.”

“Nah man none of us are dying prematurely. Though, I might after I tell you my secret.”

“I can’t handle the suspense any more will you just tell me!” Noct shouted. 

“Gahhhhh fine!” Prompto winced. “I think I like you.” He uttered a second later. Even as he confessed he was cursing his stupidity. Of course he liked him! Why did he have to phrase it that way?

Noct didn’t skip a beat. “Yeah I know you like me dummy we’re best friends.”

Typical Noct, clueless as usual. Rolling his eyes Prompto tried again. “I –“ he paused and took a deep breath. “think I --.” Dear six he could do this it was one stinking word that had four freaking letters in it. Swallowing hard he closed his eyes. “love you.” He finished.

This time Noct didn’t immediately respond. He seemed to be mulling over what he’d just been told. Shit Prompto knew it was coming, the rejection. Noct was crafting some perfect way to tell him he didn’t feel the same way. Turning away so Noct wouldn’t see his face flush Prompto waited for his friend to let him down. 

After what seemed like an eternity Noct came back to life. “Do you mean like brotherly love like what we have with Gladio and Ignis or --.” He stalled and cleared his throat. “Or the other one.”

“The other one.” Prompto whispered.

“Huh.” Noct offered as he blew out a long breath. “Since when?”

That question caught Prompto off guard. What difference did it make? “Why?” he deflected.

“You gotta answer this one for me Prompto. Since when?” Noct begged.

“I think I knew right before we started the road trip.” He quietly supplied.

Again Noct stayed silent for far too long. After several life draining seconds he commented. “I wish you’d said something sooner. The road trip would have been a lot different for us.” Looking down at street Noct sighed. “I so could have wrangled Ignis into getting us a private room at some point. He can only resist my charm for so long.” He chuckled.

Prompto thought he perhaps had misheard Noct. Getting a private room and the road trip being different seemed like things that might be good. Did that mean he liked him back? Turning towards Noct he tried to get his thoughts in order. “So you feel the same way as me?” Prompto wagered hopefully.

“Yeah I think so.” Noct offered shyly. All his years in the crystal seemed to melt away in that moment and he looked like a nervous teenager again.

Prompto wasn’t sure what they should do next. He’d never confessed his feelings to someone before. It wasn’t like they were back in high school with time to work through their emotions. They were sitting on a rooftop in middle of Lestallum resting up before they defeated the enemy and brought back the light. That was serious stuff, not something you mixed with romance. 

“This might sound weird but I feel like this won’t change much.” Noct contemplated, “We’re already best friends and we know so much about each other and what we like. This seems almost natural, for us to be together.”

Unable to stop the smile from spreading across his face Prompto beamed at his friend. “Is that why I can’t think of what to do next?”

Nodding sheepishly Noct agreed. “I guess I don’t know what to do either.” 

“I know one thing.” Prompto mused as he held out his hand. The giddy feeling that encompassed his senses when Noct took his hand was surreal. His hand felt warm despite the cooler night air around them. Gently squeezing back Prompto took a calming breath. 

Neither one of them spoke for a long time. The connection and the meaning behind it seemed to be enough to carry the moment. Prompto had scooted closer to Noct so they were bumping shoulders. Their joined hands rested on his knee. The sound of laughter filtering up from the street added to ambiance. “I guess people still find ways to be happy even in times like these.” Noct offered softly. 

“The city still has lots to offer despite the circumstances. Maybe later I can take you around to some of my favorite haunts.”

“I’d like that a lot. I still want to know more of what went on while I was away. Getting to see how people lived would help.”

‘Ever at your side buddy.” Prompto chirped. 

“I know, it means a lot.” The prince confessed as he squeezed Prompto’s hand tightly. After a second he raised his eyebrow. “So does that mean it’s a date?”

Prompto laughed and bit his lip. “So long as you let me buy you dinner.” He announced looking over at his friend.

“I can agree to that, but I think we may need to do something first.”

“Like what?” Prompto asked confused.

Noct didn’t say anything else as he leaned over and inched closer to Prompto’s face. In a panic he closed his eyes and willed his racing heart to slow down. He didn’t have time to focus on much else when Noct’s slightly chapped lips crashed into his. Prompto had gained some experience in certain things while Noct was away. He’d not done anything serious but he had figured out the finer art of kissing. 

Deciding to be bold he attempted using his tongue. Noct grunted in surprise at the action but happily let Prompto continue his teasing. The two eventually had to stop to breathe properly. “I can’t believe we just did that!” Prompto enthused. 

“I’m sorta bummed we never did it earlier!” Noct lamented with a kind smile. “It’s gonna be different soon though, I’m going to bring back the light and we will all be free again.”

“I can’t wait to feel the sun on my face.”

“Me too,” hummed Noct.

“I know we head off to the storm the crown city in a few days, but are you still up for me showing you around and grabbing a bite to eat?”

“Definitely!” Noct answered while still holding onto his hand. He then got up and hauled Prompto to his feet a second later. “I’ve got a lot of catching up to do remember?”

Grinning broadly Prompto led the way down to the street. He couldn’t believe things had actually worked out. He was going on a date with someone he truly cared about. They didn’t have much time in Lestallum but Prompto was going to take Noct everywhere and show him what he missed. They wouldn’t be wasting anymore time ever again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr if you want. Just mostly FFXV stuff with some random dribbles. [BGN846 Blog](https://bgn846.tumblr.com/)
> 
> or Twitter [ BGN846 Twitter](https://twitter.com/BGN846?lang=en)
> 
> Please don't copy or plagiarize my work. Thanks!


End file.
